Don't Look
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean gave Seth and Roman one rule: don't look in the cupboard under the sink. When asked why, Dean told them that he has personal things under there. Seth ends up deciding to look anyway. He wasn't prepared for Dean to react the way he did. One-shot.


A/N: I got a review from Willow Edmond wondering what was under Dean's sink in my one-shot Baby-Sitting. I private messaged her back saying that I won't tell because it wouldn't be as funny as what you imagine. We got to replying what would happen if Seth tried to look under Dean's sink and how Dean would react.

Anyway, I'll give Willow this one-shot for her help on giving me ideas. Please give her credit for helping me.

* * *

><p>"Don't look in the cupboard under the sink," Dean told Roman and Seth.<p>

"Why?" Roman asked confused.

Dean looked directly at them, "There are personal things under there."

"Why put your personal things in the kitchen? Why not the bathroom?" Seth asked.

Dean stared at Seth, "Why can't you stop nagging at me like you're my parents?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at him, "Touché."

"My mother is coming up. You shouldn't be weird around her," Dean said.

Roman looked at him confused, "Why are we here then?"

"I don't want to be alone with her," Dean said. "She might start yelling at me. Just don't look in the cupboard under the sink."

"Okay," Roman said and nudged Seth to get him to say something.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Seth said. Dean eyed Seth weirdly.

* * *

><p>Dean's mother Robin showed up. Roman and Seth tried to make small talk with her.<p>

"Charles wasn't always like that," Robin said.

Dean looked at her, "Don't look in the cupboard under my sink."

Robin looked at him, "Don't tell me what to do. I'm your mother. I'm the one allowed to tell you what to do." Robin went off into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking that you—" Dean started to say and was interrupted by the sound of a cupboard door shutting. Robin returned and looked at Dean. She hit him with her purse and left. "That just happened."

"Well…yes it did." Roman replied.

"Although I'm not sure why," Seth said. "What's under your sink anyway?"

Dean looked at Seth, "I told you. That's personal."

* * *

><p>Seth made sure to double check. Dean had made Roman walk Morpheus and Dean was off doing God knows what. Seth crouched down in front of the cupboard under the sink and was about to open the cupboard when-<p>

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and Seth stood up to look at Dean, who was holding a super soaker.

"I was looking for…dish soap," Seth lied. "I was going to wash that pile of dishes in the sink."

Dean looked to see what pile of dishes that weren't clean. There wasn't anything. "I already did the dishes. Bad Seth. I told you not to look." He sprayed Seth as he tried to run away.

Seth yelled, "Those dishes weren't clean! They still had crap on them!" Dean just laughed instead. "I didn't see anything! I swear!" Dean continued spraying him with the super soaker and laughing.

Outside the Jehovah Witnesses heard everything coming from instead the house. They turned and left, a little freaked out.

"What are they doing?" A little girl asked her mother.

"I don't even know," The mother replied.

Back inside, the super soaker ran out of water. Seth was standing there, wet clothing and all.

"I'm sorry," Seth said, rubbing his eyes.

"I told you not to look under my sink," Dean replied. "But you didn't listen."

* * *

><p>"Why do you smell like pickles?" Roman asked Seth. "Take a long shower. You smell."<p>

Seth glared at Dean and then looked at Roman, "Of course I smell. I'm covered in vinegar."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Dean sprayed me with a super soaker," Seth answered. "All because I tried to look under his sink."

Roman looked at Seth, "Man, I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Seth."

"Well good for you," Seth replied.

"Just go take a long shower," Roman said and Seth left. Roman turned to look at Dean, who was busy patting one of his cats. "Dude, what did you do to him?"

Dean smiled, "I told him not to look under my sink."

Roman stared, "But now he's making me want to eat pickles."

Dean shrugged, "I just sprayed him with water and vinegar."

Roman just continued to stare, "You're insane."

Dean slowly stroked the kitten Apollo, "You're just realizing that. I thought 'Lunatic Fringe' was a tip-off."

"You could have hurt him," Roman scolded.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It was diluted with water. It made his eyes sting and made him smell like pickles."

"Not very fair," Roman replied.

Dean shrugged and put Apollo on the ground. The orange fluff ball stretched up and dug his claws in Dean's pant leg. Dean picked him up again, "I could've filled it with water and garlic. Then you'd be craving spaghetti."

Roman shook his head, "You still could've hurt him."

"It made the Jehovah Witnesses leave." Dean said and Roman gave him an 'I'm not amused' look. "How about if I spray him with water and a little liquid smoke? Then he'll smell like a hamburger cooked on the grill." Dean raised his eyebrows at Roman.

"No," Roman deadpanned.

Dean looked back at Apollo, "Well, that's all I got to help."

Roman seemed to think about something, "Where did you get a water gun at anyway?"

Dean looked at him confused, "What? A grown man can't own a water gun?"

"But where did you get it?" Roman asked.

Dean looked confused, "Wal-Mart."

"Well, they do sell everything," Roman mused to himself.

"Yeah, I bought the water gun and vinegar at the same time." Dean said and put Apollo on the ground. He nudged the small blue plastic ball away. Apollo chased after it.

"Really?" Roman asked.

"I multitask you know," Dean said sounding offended.

"I've noticed," Roman said.

"I also picked up a pack of gum and cat-food," Dean said.

Roman decided to mess around with Dean by asking, "Why?"

"I need cat-food for my cats and dog," Dean said. Roman rolled his eyes. "Also I like gum. My pets don't though."

Roman instead shook his head sadly thinking, _I'm surrounded by idiots_ while face-palming.

Dean looked at Roman, "You just thought I'm an idiot didn't you?"

Roman was a bit stunned, "No."

"Yes you were," Dean said in a slight mocking tone.

Roman eyed Dean weirdly, "Are you a mind-reader now?"

"No. My parents, Aunt Christiana, and sometimes my neighbor do that. While calling me an idiot," Dean explained.

Roman gave Dean a weird look, "What about Blake and his friends?"

Dean looked at him, "What about them?"

"Do they do it too?" Roman asked.

Dean knew what Roman was talking about. He decided to mess with him, "Do what?"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what I thought." The other man grabbed a pillow and threw it at Roman. Roman threw it back at him, "That was rude."

_As opposed to calling me stupid?_ Dean thought. "You're being stuffy Roman."

"No I'm not," Roman said.

"Yes you are. You need to lighten up," Dean said.

Roman got up and hits Dean with a pillow. Dean hit him back and it turned into a pillow fight.

Morpheus was lying on the couch, staring up at the two men hitting each other with pillows. Dean noticed that his dog had a look that said, _'My pet is fucking stupid.'_

Seth returned and looked at them, "I leave the room for a few minutes and you're already fighting."

"Did you take a shower?" Roman asked.

Seth looked confused, "No. This is Dean's place, not mine."

"Besides Roman, it won't help until he changes clothes," Dean said. Roman and Dean continued with their pillow fight.

Seth just sighed and face-palmed, thinking, _I'm surrounded by idiots._


End file.
